Jewels of Love: Howlite and Pearl – Love is written with our names
by melan anime
Summary: One-Shot. How many different ways we have to write love? To say, show and express this deep feeling? SuperModelShipping Gift!Fic for Marlene101writes. RxR please!


A SuperModelShipping: Misty/Andore Gift!Fic, for Marlene101writes, from the 'Ship of the Week' topic on the "**Pairings Nobody Likes**" forum.

Take a look on the forum if you like, you will find a huge list with couples you never thought of before, and we will be glad to hear you add more suggestions/additions to our list. ;)

Another story based on the "**Jewels of Love**" forum idea. You can check this forum too if you are not bored. I own this forum ;)

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! Marlene101writes does, she made it so the credit goes to her, as the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own the title and the plot of this story!_

* * *

**Jewels of Love: Howlite and Pearl – Love is written with our names**

_Andore's POV_

**Model**

This is what she is? Nah, when I first saw her, I didn't wonder if she was a model or a top model or anything related with the modeling industry. Back then – even if I had known she was – the first thing that came to my mind was that she was an Angel from Heaven.

**Intelligent**

I thought that models have nothing to share beyond their appearance. I was totally wrong. Behind her divine beauty her eyes shimmer with intelligence. Her face holds an expression, like not only she sees everything around her, but she also understands. She knows. Maybe she is able to see things that others can't and see where all others just look.

**Special**

She is! She's special in so many ways. And my mind blocks up every time I try to number the reasons of why she is so special, for me and in general.

**Too beautiful**

Am I cheating here? But yeah I cannot help it, she is gorgeous. Her beauty is breathtaking, her eyes, her lips, her smile… when she is smiling I think I have gone blind, unable to endure looking upon such beauty.

**You & Me**

Forever and ever! I will follow her until the end of world if she asks me. I will do anything for her. Give up anything for her. If I have too, and I will, with no regrets. She is everything to me, my light, my heartbeat… even the breath on my lips. I will never leave her; I promised her and myself that I will be at her side forever when we exchanged our eternal vows.

* * *

_Misty's POV_

**Angel**

My guardian Angel, who abandon Heavens, only to come and stand by my side. He must be. And I'm a lucky woman to have him.

**Noble**

Royal in every possible way. Gentle and kind like all those mythical forms in history. Every time I'm hearing about Pegasus and Unicorns, his face is coming to make my mind his home.

**Dreamy**

A creature like no other. A figure from another world. Every time he is with me, he is simply transforming everything around us - everything around me - into something beautiful. An endless dream but… the only thing is, I'm not sleeping.

**Overwhelming**

He is and I can't help it. When he is sealing my lips in a kiss… when he is holding me like I'm the most valuable treasure, when he is sharing the lustful nights with me until the first rays of sunshine, leaving behind sweaty sheets, I can't help but surrender myself to him… body and soul, forever.

**Radiant**

He is shining with all his glory. I never thought that his light was so glamorous. Every time I'm down; when I'm sad, unhappy, stressed, upset, nervous, etc. he is giving me strength by offering me his absolute smile, which is capable of sending all my anxiety away.

**Eros**

A Greek word to describe love. But yes… I'm in love… _so_ in love. This must be love, because if it's not then I don't have the slightest idea what else it could be. And because I'm in love with him I want to spend the rest of my days by his side. And the one and only reason why I bond myself to him with unbreakable promises.

* * *

_Mostly I pair Misty with Kiryu... but yeah, why not with other characters too ;)_

_Special thanks to my lovely beta __**Ria D'Arcy**!__  
_

_Please review! ^_^_


End file.
